50 Ways to Say I Love You
by Raven.And.Inuyasha
Summary: This story consists of a collection of 50 one-shots, and is Rated T due to suggestive themes and course language.
**Title: 50 ways to say I love you**

 **This story consists of a collection of 50 one-shots, and is rated M due to suggestive themes and course language.**

* * *

 **1 Comfort:**

Inuyasha always boasted about how tough and strong he was; the stubborn hanyou took an _extreme_ disliking to people who gave up too easily. Yet, as Kagome embraced him while he silently sobbed into her chest, she couldn't help but think that it was _okay_ to be weak once in a while.

 **2 Kiss:**

The first time was an accident. It was quick and caught the both of them completely by surprise. But then he pushed her back towards a tree and she began to run her fingers through his hair and then… well, _the second time definitely wasn't an accident._

 **3 Pain:**

Sango stared at the couple amusedly as she tried to figure out who was in more pain. _Kagome_ , who was screaming due to another contraction or _Inuyasha_ , who was screaming as his wife took a hold of his ears and was trying to 'rip the poor motherfuckers off of his head'.

 **4 Soft:**

He thought his wife had the silkiest skin he had ever touched, but then she gently placed their new born son into his arms and he begged to differ.

 **5 Potatoes:**

Kagome was hungry and getting increasingly irritated as she tried to peel the potatoes without cutting herself. Inuyasha suddenly walked over to her, picked up one of the vegetables and began quickly peeling it with one of his claws. She smiled as he muttered a quiet 'slow poke', before he plopped down beside her and grabbed another handful.

 **6 Rain:**

Inuyasha always complained about how he hated the way 'annoying ass humans' always had to take a break, but Miroku was aware of that one special circumstance, besides his human night, in which even Inuyasha preferred to settle down.

 _He hated walking in the rain._

Upon hearing the first rumbles of thunder, Inuyasha stopped dead in his tracks and turned around to give his friends a death glare. Getting the hint, Miroku rolled his eyes before beginning to assemble the tents.

 **7 Chocolate:**

Inuyasha thought that chocolate was the sweetest treat he had ever tried, but after getting into the heat of the moment and tasting his wife, he begged to differ.

 **8 Happiness:**

Kagome wished she brought a camera to the feudal era, to capture all of the rare moments that her husband would brilliantly smile for her, fangs and all. But then their son had happily yelled 'Dada' one day, _his first word,_ and that had Inuyasha uncontrollably grinning for the next few weeks.

 **9 Telephone:**

"Stop hanging up on me, damn-it!", Inuyasha yelled through the phone.

"Shutup! I never want to speak to you ever again!", Kagome replied.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"I have Chinese food and ice-cream", said Inuyasha, as he entered the elevator to go up.

 _Silence._

"Well I guess you could come over f-"

"Whatever loser', Inuyasha interrupted, 'open your door."

 **10 Ears:**

Whatever you do, do not ever fucking touch my ears.

Do not. _Fucking_. **Touch them.** _**Ever.**_

Unless you're Kagome. She's the only exception.

Or if you have food.

 **11 Name:**

Kagome. Miroku. Sango. Kaede.

If you dare as to try and hurt any one of these humans you will undoubtedly get fucked up, _got it?_

 **12 Sensual:**

Goosebumps appear on her skin as she slowly rises from the river. He tries not to make a sound as he watches her from ashore, but then she calls out his name and he anxiously wonders if her body feels just as heavenly as it looks while it's under water.

 **13 Death:**

Inuyasha suddenly stops the group from walking inside of Kaede's hut, after a long and tiring journey.

The world stops as he turns around and says, 'Someone in there is dead'.

Miroku whispers 'who?', and Inuyasha replies, 'I don't know'.

But then he wordlessly falls to his knees, holding his face into his hands, and everyone breaks down.

 **14 Sex:**

After all the injuries he had endured throughout his lifetime, he knows that he can't die so easily. But then Kagome changes her angle and slides down harder and he almost kills himself by forgetting to breathe.

 **15 Touch:**

He was hesitant at first, but Kagome's gentle moans gave him the encouragement he needed to explore her body further.

 **16 Weakness:**

He began to panic, walking deeper into the forest after he didn't find her where she was supposed to be. But then he saw her running towards him and he let out the worried breath he was holding in. Seeing her did not immediately lower the fast beating of his heart, _unfortunately._

 **17 Tears:**

It was uncomfortable, being surrounded by so many crying humans mourning the loss of Kaede. But then Kagome reached up and wiped both sides of his face and he began to wonder when he himself began to tear up.

 **18 Speed:**

Inuyasha was suddenly grateful for Miroku's ability to keep up with him, as they quickly closed the distance between themselves and the scent of Naraku.

 **19 Wind:**

Sometimes, when the warm summer wind blew _just right_ , he could still imagine the scent of Kagome's scent, from when she left three years ago. But then a familiar scent all of a sudden grew stronger, and his heart almost stopped in disbelief.

 **20 Freedom:**

Miroku knew that he was finally free from the curse that plagued him for so long, but then Inuyasha returned from the well without Kagome, and he knew that it was not the right time to celebrate.

 **21 Life:**

He never realized how much he needed her in his life until she disappeared down the well and didn't tell him when she'd be back.

 **22 Jealousy:**

Inuyasha hated it when Kagome would smile and talk with Kouga, especially when he knew that Kouga wanted her. But then she would wink and say, 'He's not my type', and he _guessed_ that would make him feel a little better.

 **23 Hands:**

The children of the village are initially scared of them, due to the sharp claws that grace every one of his fingers. But when he bends down and uses his claws to pick out the tiny treats that Lady Kaede made to hand out to the little ones, the children thus learn to not judge a book by its cover.

 **24 Taste:**

They all knew that Kagome worked hard on it, and they swallowed every last bit and thanked her for the meal.

But then they all threw up and were bed ridden for a week. It turned out Kagome had cooked the raw rabbit meat without properly cleaning it, and just threw it into the pot, blood and all.

 _Wonderful._

 **25 Devotion:**

They all had thoughts about giving up.

I could just live a normal life in the modern world.

What is the point of avenging the death of a loved one if it can't bring them back to life?

I'm just a kid, there's nothing I can do that can be of much use.

I've lived with the wind tunnel for so long, I might as well get used to it.

But they look up to find Inuyasha protecting them from their most dangerous opponent, as he always did, and all thoughts of giving up leave their minds at once.

 **26 Forever:**

He realizes that he wont have them forever. He will outlive his friends, his children, his wife. And right now he knows that he should live in the moment because he truly loves them, so he tries his best.

But deep down, he still anticipates the loneliness.

 **27 Blood:**

He bundles his precious wife into his hands, her blood seeping into both of their clothing. He achingly listens as her heart begins to stop, and once it does, _he goes crazy._

 **28 Sickness:**

Inuyasha tried pushing away from her as he emptied the contents of his stomach, but Kagome had gotten used to this. "You're alright, you're alright", she quietly whispered, as another wave of nausea hit him full force.

 **29 Melody:**

It was extremely early in the morning and summer was on its way, so the birds thought that it was _just the right time_ to sing their melodies. But Inuyasha stepped outside and hurled a giant rock into the trees, reminding the little fuckers to shut their asses up until he was truly ready to wake.

 **30 Star:**

One day, as the gang sat down to a late lunch, Sango asked Kagome, 'So, in your time, have you learned what stars are made of?'

Kagome was just about to answer, when an unexpected voice chimed in.

'A really hot gas', Inuyasha voiced.

Kagome incredulously looked at him and asked, 'How'd you know that?'

Inuyasha innocently looked back at her and replied, 'I've been there and checked it out.'

Everyone stared back at him, as if he'd said the dumbest thing in the world.

"That's not possibl-", Miroku yelled.

"I am part demon, _it's possible_."

 **31 Home:**

Inuyasha was nervous about bringing Kagome back to the modern world to visit her family, anticipating that she would want to stay there forever. But then her mom spoiled him with treats, and her little brother wanted to play games with him and her grandpa wanted him to tell stories about the feudal era.

And then he realized that there was nothing wrong with having a second home.

 **32 Confusion:**

I'm pregnant.

With what?

What do you mean _with what?_ A baby!

Like, a real one? Or… not real.

 _Really, Inuyasha?_

 **33 Fear:**

She tripped and fell when the demon lunged after her, and he knew he wouldn't make it to her in time. But then she assembled her bow and fired it towards the creature in no time at all, and he didn't have the time to appreciate her skills as he ran towards Shippo's cries.

 **34 Lightening/Thunder:**

Everyone knew Inuyasha hated thunderstorms, especially at night. So, ignoring his protests and embarrassed sputtering, they all set up a little fire within the cave and spoke about anything and everything that came to their minds. Inuyasha slowly crawled his way over to them, and the gang socialized into the early hours of the morning.

 **35 Bonds:**

If there were people that Inuyasha never so much as raised an eyebrow at, it was Sango and Miroku's children. Even Shippo got a little jealous with how gently and kindly he treated them. Rubbing her stomach, Kagome wondered how far along she would get before Inuyasha realized that he himself was going to be a father.

 **36 Market:**

Her husband was always hesitant about going to the market with her, but by then everyone was used to him. When the gentle faces and free food from the merchants didn't phase Inuyasha, the small voices of the children asking him to play with them always managed to get a smile out of him

 **37 Technology:**

It fascinated him; all of the weird things in Kagome's world that basically did everything for her. He began to feel embarrassed, constantly asking her about how they all worked, like an excited little child. But he couldn't help himself so he still questioned her, and she never hesitated to teach him about the crazy wonders of her world.

 **38 Gift:**

Kagome thought that the greatest gift Inuyasha had given her was the beautiful hut that he spent all summer building for them, but then she heard the first cries of their newborn child and she begged to differ.

 **39 Smile:**

Kagome looked _ridiculous_ splashing around in the water with the children, but she kept on slipping and almost trampling over the little ones, and he couldn't help it.

 **40 Innocence:**

Miroku thought that the couple was too young and immature to even manage a kiss on the lips. But then he found them partially hidden between thick trees on the way to their home and he couldn't help but think, 'Damn, I definitely have a long ways to go.'

 **41 Completion:**

The jewel was gone and Naraku was gone, this was definitely a time to celebrate. But Kaede said not one word as Inuyasha barged into her hut and broke down in front of her. It seemed as though the one thing that Inuyasha wanted to stay had left as well.

 **42 Clouds:**

He looked up to the sky and remembered when his mother would help him find the different shapes that the clouds would form. And then he looked to the side to find his wife pointing up at them and he realized that this was just as good.

 **43 Sky:**

Kagome would always see him soar through the sky every now and then. Once looked at as a menacing and self-centered demon, she watched as Seshoumaru gently walked with Rin as she excitedly spoke to him about her time living in the village.

 **44 Heaven:**

She rode him deeper and deeper until his body tightened and then released, and he couldn't but wonder if this was what it felt like.

 **45 Hell:**

As the miasma from within Naraku's body slowly entered her lungs and weakened her ability to function, she couldn't help but wonder if this was what it felt like.

 **46 Sun:**

The feelings that would stir within him from seeing Kagome smile brought a warmth to him that not even the sun could compare too.

 **47 Moon:**

They were all the most vulnerable when he would change into a human on the new moon, _and everyone knew it_. The gang readied themselves as the laughter from their enemies grew closer.

 **48 Waves:**

The little hanyou worried that his parents had decided not to come and watch him, but then he saw the frantic waving coming from two familiar faces and he couldn't help but wave back.

 **49 Hair:**

Only on the hottest days would he allow her to tie his hair up, but even that seemed to not work as his silvery ponytail lay wet and sticky against his back.

 **50 I love You:**

The first time she said it to him, he was caught by surprise. It was timid and shy and he barely heard it. But then they began to take off their clothes and their bodies slid against one another's and she kept on repeating it until, well… _he got the point._

* * *

Thanks For Reading! What was your favorite prompt?

[P.S. I will not be updating my first story, May I Have This Dance. I wrote it in high school and it is cringe worthy.]


End file.
